


Falling for you

by Shinku130



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Other, Other Characters - Freeform, Papyrus-centric, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Trust Issues, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell Undyne, Underfell W. D. Gaster, underfell alphys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: It was a simple slip up... A slip up that caused her to fall down into the mountain. Now she wakes up in a completely different world than the one she was used to and to top it all off she has to try and get along with everyone while trying to keep her mind in check.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hi! I want to thank CathedralMidnight for letting use their UnderFell AU for this fic. Which you should go check them out their fics are awesome! So onward!

It was meant to be another day, a jog up the mountain to keep the nightmares at bay, but fate had other plans for her. A simple woman was jogging the same path, her boots crunched against the dry leaves. The sun peaks over the horizon giving off a beautiful glow of orange and red with a hint of blue throughout the sky. The woman stops for a moment to catch her breath as she reaches for her backpack to retrieve a bottle of water, however, she suddenly feels the ground give way. It's then that she feels herself free fall, for what seemed like hours, was only mere minutes before her back hits the ground and she blacks out. She doesn't know how long she has been out for, but when she wakes she is in a bed of what appeared to be burnt yellow flowers.

        Her dark brown eyes shifted to get a glimpse of her surroundings, and realizes that she is in what appears to be war torn ruins, furrowing her brows in confusion the woman reaches up to check her thin rimmed glasses. After finishing her inspection she sighs in relief before standing up, she groans lightly as she feels the bruises that were to appear later. She reaches for her backpack that was thankfully still on her back and pulls out her bottle of water. After taking a drink from the bottle she places it back in it's resting place deciding to reserve what she has in case the place she had fallen had no water. The woman brushes off her black cargo pants before she begins to exit the ruins, she would glance around nervously when she began to hear creaking coming from some of the stone. Some time past before she came upon what appeared to be the entrance of the ruins though the were nothing more than a pile of rubble.

        It wasn't until she stepped through them that something had fallen causing a loud bang that sounded similar to an explosion, unfortunately, upon hearing that singular sound she was forced back into the memories that plagued her. The woman fell to her knees, holding her head, her fingers were digging into her short black hair as if she was fixing to pull it out. She remained unaware of a tall skeletal figure appearing a few yards away and was staring at her with awe and disgust. As the skeletal figure approached, they had made a very bad mistake of breaking a tree branch nearby causing the woman to instantly turn her attention to them. Her eyes were now out of focus as if she was put into a trance before hissing out in a almost demonic tone,

        "I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL RIP YOU APART FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!"

        It was then that she charged at the figure, as the woman approached it was evident that the figure was that of a male skeleton, which only added fuel to the fire. As the woman went to punch the skeleton side stepped out of the way before growling at her,

        "THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS, ACCEPTS YOUR CHALLENGE HUMAN! LET US SEE WHO IS THE LAST ONE STANDING!!"

        The male skeleton allowed his left eyes socket glow a bright red emanating his magic ability, he quickly began to summon bones and began to use the as projectiles at her. The woman sides stepped them as if they were nothing, but flies it was then that Papyrus noticed something extremely off with the human woman that was standing before him. The woman's soul was a dark purple, which was for perseverance, not only that the soul was littered with dark blue slash marks all around it, the dark blue he knew was for integrity. It was then that he noticed that her states were blurred along with her LV, which worried him greatly for he was not able to judge the human's strength accurately. However, he did not have to time to delve into anymore thoughts as he ducked the woman's kick that was aimed for his head.

        Papyrus quickly put some distance between them, as he was about to declare that was no longer going to hold back against her. Papyrus was once again surprised when the woman's eyes began to show wisps of magic coming from them, from what he could see her right eyes was emanating blue magic while the other was emanating dark purple. 

        "WHO ARE YOU, HUMAN WOMAN!"

        His question remained unanswered as the magic coming from eyes began to fully form, Papyrus then became completely disturbed when the human's eyes began to slowly disintegrate as if they were mere dust, soon they were replaced with the same eyes that he and his brother had. Papyrus could feel the magic growing stronger and he knew that he had stop before it became out of control. He quickly went on the attack, he quickly summoned a bone staff, before using to try and strike at the woman's head, however she leaned back dodging it.  Once she straightened herself up she ran at him with her fist raised for a punch, luckily, Papyrus managed to move his head to the left to avoid it and grabbed her wrist, using the momentum to fling her onto her back hard.

        The woman let out a pained gasp, before quickly trying to get to her feet, however, her arm was pinned down onto her back with Papyrus using his knee to try and keep her in place.  It was then that Papyrus instantly felt a large burst of magic come from in front of him and he looked up his sockets widening at the two large skeletal dragon skulls that were floating in front of him. Each one bore the human woman's soul colors, Papyrus quickly released the woman dodging the beams that were soon heading his way. Papyrus was quick to get to his feet, but was instantly stopped by what was now before him, the human woman was now standing and half her body was skeletal, where her was were now wisps of purple magic to imitate hair as well as blue back to show where the other half of her chest was. 

        For the first time Papyrus felt fear creep upon his spin as he watched the jaws of the two dragons begin to fill with magical energy however, something seemed to snap the human woman out of her trance and she immediately realized what was happening and quickly dispelled her magic. She seemed to wince in pain as her human body began to reappear, once she was back to being flesh she fell to her knees panting and wheezing in pain. She then glanced at Papyrus before looking down at the ground in guilt. It was then that Papyrus quickly shook away the fear and began to stomp over to the human woman and slid a red sharped point gloved hand underneath her chin and made her face him before he asked once again in a deadly tone,

        "WHO ARE YOU, WOMAN? WHAT ARE YOU?"

        The woman flinched slightly before sighing quietly and gave her name to him. And his and her life would be intertwined forever...


	2. Living with a Skeleton?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hi! I hope I have done this chapter justice! Enjoy!

"My name is Sia..." She stated as looked at the skeleton with a blank look.

        Papyrus tilted his head before gripping her chin slightly tighter, however, he smirked at her when he saw a spark within her eyes almost as if to challenge him.

        "YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY OTHER QUESTION! WHAT ARE YOU!? YOU APPEAR TO BE HUMAN, BUT ARE ABLE TO DO MAGIC AND CHANGE YOUR FORM!!!"

        Sia winced slightly at the volume of Papyrus before simply keeping her mouth shut about what she was for she didn't know herself due to the fact that she had always had the power that she possessed. When Sia didn't answer Papyrus was about to demand her to speak when suddenly his phone began to go off.

        "GRRR... WHAT DO YOU WANT METTATON!?" Papyrus yelled as he answered his phone.

        Sia instantly took noticed to expression, his red eyes traveled to the ground as he listened to Mettaton over the phone, she noticed that fist was clenched and his eyes radiated hurt. Sia sighed before she stood up, as soon as she did though she heard Papyrus yell out,

        "VERY WELL METTATON! I SHALL SEE YOU IN A WEEK! GOOD BYE!"

        Sia watches with concern as Papyrus closes his phone and throws it at the nearby wall, shattering the phone to pieces. Sia could feel her eyebrows furrow with a slightly concerned expression. She then slowly approached Papyrus and placed a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to snap his attention to her, he growled at her before letting out a defeated sigh.

        "Come human... You may stay with me. For there is no way back to the surface." Papyrus said quietly, much to Sia's surprise, Papyrus began to walk away, his red boots crunching the snow beneath his feet.

        Sia frowned but followed him quietly before she asked softly,

        "Who was that if I may ask?"

        Papyrus hesitated in his step before continuing onward for a few moments before he answered quietly," My... Boyfriend..."

        Sia didn't say anymore soon the entered a small town, Sia took notice to the sign that read *Snowdin* soon they arrived at a quaint two story house. It was simple in it's look, as they entered the small house, upon entering they entered what appeared to be a living room with a large screen TV. 

        "THIS IS MY HUMBLE OF HOME, HUMAN!" Papyrus stated loudly as he walked into the living room.

        Sia looked around before she looked at Papyrus and asked," This is a nice home Papyrus. Does anybody else live here?"

        Papyrus looked at Sia, a slight passing of loneliness and sadness coated his eyes for a moment, before it is gone and replies back in his normal tone of voice,

        "MY BROTHER USED TO LIVE WITH ME! BUT HE NOW LIVES IN THE CAPITAL WITH HIS HUMAN MATE AND MY NIECE!"

        Sia looked at him with a surprised look upon her face and replied back with curiosity," So your brother is Skeleton... How are were they able-"

        Papyrus's face then quickly turned red underneath his eyes before he yelled out, " THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN HUMAN!!! NOW COME I WILL SHOW YOU TO WHERE YOU WILL BE STAYING! HAVE YOU EATEN HUMAN!?"

        Sia followed him up the stairs, they walked past one of the doors that seemed to have some caution tape on it along with a warning sign. Soon they arrived at another door, when Papyrus opened it up it revealed a clean room. It seemed that it was recently cleaned, she could see Papyrus looked at the room with a nostalgic look before he shook his head and turned to face Sia.

        "HUMAN YOU CAN SLEEP IN HERE SINCE MY BROTHER NO LONGER LIVES HERE!! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE YOU DINNER SINCE IT IS ABOUT TO BE DINNER TIME. IN THE MEAN TIME YOU CAN USE THE BATHROOM WITHIN THIS ROOM TO FRESHEN UP!!"

        And with that Papyrus slammed the door shut and went downstairs into the kitchen, upon entering her rubbed a hand down his face and let out a quiet sigh before he began to make dinner. Sia, meanwhile, dropped her bag onto the floor and opened it to reveal a different set of clothes along with a towel she had kept forgetting to put back since it was a large bath towel. After pulling out another pair of clothes, which just consisted of black sweats and a black sleeveless shirt as well as undergarments, Sia went to bathroom.

        Sia had noticed that the colors of the house and of what Papyrus was wearing were black and red which in her opinion suited him. As she allowed the hot water to cascade down her worn, scarred body, she looked around for some shampoo and noticed some which was nearby.

        "Hmm... Must have been when his brother, wife and their child  were here..." Sia muttered as she began to lather up her hair with shampoo.

        After the shower she dried off her hair and body, before she exited the bathroom in only a towel, Sia took off the towel and placed it on one of the bedpost so it didn't fall onto the ground. However, as soon as she did so the door busted open, revealing Papyrus in the doorway.

        "HUMAN! IT'S TIME TO EA-"

        Sia was amused when his whole face became completely red as he stared at her nude body. Sia wasn't at all fazed due to her time in the military so she had mostly lost all sense of modesty, she nearly laughed at Papyrus's gaping face.

        " HUMAN! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON HAVE YOU NO MODESTY!!!"

        "Nope." Sia stated as calmly as if she was talking about the weather.

        Sia began to get dressed as Papyrus quickly left the room, Sia finished getting dressed letting her feet remain bare as she exited the room after brushing her hair. When she stepped into the hallway she noticed that Papyrus was sitting on the floor next to her door with his hands over his face, she could still see that his face was still red. Sia smiled before gently touching his shoulder, which made him jump and reflexively grab her wrist and pinned her under his body. Sia winced slightly as her back hit the floor and  she began to mentally count backwards from 10 so she wouldn't be triggered again. When Papyrus realized that it was Sia he quickly scrambled to get off of her.

        "Sorry for surprising you. Jeez man now I gotta be on my toes so I don't spook you." Sia stated playfully as she looked at Papyrus, who was still just as red faced as before.

        "YOU DIDN'T SCARE, THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS!!" He yelled out.

        Sia grinned as she put her hands up in defeat, before getting to her feet and said,

        "Well let's go eat. I have been dying to try some of your food."

        This seemed to snap Papyrus out his trance, before he stomped passed her, Sia grinned and followed suit as he lead them into the kitchen. Sia smiled as she had a feeling that she would be liking it more down here than she did on the surface, especially living with Papyrus for she had brought feelings other than her normal depression and seemed to  be able to handle her, baggage so far... But how long will it last before he started to want answers... only time will tell...


	3. Breakups... And Heat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hi! Once again I bring you a new chapter. Hopefully I kept Underfell Papyrus in character! Enjoy!

(Two Months Later)

        It had been two months since Sia had fallen down into the underground and began to live with Papyrus. Ever since she began to live with Papyrus, she notices that he enjoyed cooking and preferred that the house remained clean but didn't mind cleaning every now and again. However, Sia enjoyed whenever she could make Papyrus's face go completely red whenever she would walk around either naked or in her undergarments. Sia snickered as she thought about it while laying on the couch, Papyrus had a date with his boyfriend and so he wasn't home at the moment. Sia hardly left the house, only when she would outside to do her training to keep the memories at bay and her mind calm, thankfully she hadn't had another episode since she first arrived in the Underground. Sia's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the front door slam open with enough force to indent the wall. 

        Sia quickly got off the couch to see who was barging into their home as soon as her feet the ground she noticed Papyrus walking quickly up the stairs to his room. Sia frowned since normally Papyrus would get on her case about laying on the couch doing nothing. Sia heard him slam his bedroom door closed, followed by loud crashes that caused Sia to quickly begin to count to 10 so that her illness wouldn't act up. Sia then quickly rushed upstairs after Papyrus, using her magic to quickly shut the front door. Once she got to the door, Sia knocked on the door and called out,

        "Papyrus? Sugar?"

        Sia pressed her herself against his door, she could faint sniffling from inside the door, Sia felt her SOUL flare in anger before quickly turning it down before she said once again,

        "Sugar I am coming in!"

        Before Papyrus could say anything Sia opened the door to enter a destroyed room with Papyrus sitting on his bed holding his head within his hands. Sia frowned, but didn't say anything as she approached him quietly, without saying anything she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him into her. Papyrus didn't object as he leaned against her trying not to think back to the fight that lead to his current state.

                                                                             (Papyrus's Date)

        Papyrus arrived at the new MMT restaurant his boyfriend was about to open, Papyrus kept glancing at the clock while sipping on some of the wine that was brought to him by the server. Papyrus sighed with anger as he glanced around the restaurant with a slight bit of envy as couples sat around him. Nearly a hour passed before Papyrus stood up to leave figuring that the human at home would provide him with distraction from his hurt SOUL. It was then that as Papyrus neared the door, the swung opened to reveal Mettaton in his glory. However, he was soon crowded by his fans which made it nearly impossible for him to even get close. 

        Papyrus migrated through the large crowed before getting outside and began to walk home, his magic flaring with utter anger. It was then that he heard Mettaton's flamboyant voice call out,

        "PAPYRUS! LOVE WHY HAVEN'T YOU GREETED ME!!"

        Papyrus stopped mid way before slowly turning to face the dark haired robot, he was surrounded by camera crews like normal, his body was shining like it normally was with his red and black attire.

        "LET ME THINK... OH YES YOU ARRIVED AN HOUR LATE, METTATON!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TODAY WAS!?" 

        Papyrus yelled at him angrily, what made him even more furious at the fact that Mettaton was even thinking about it.

        "IT IS OUR 3 YEAR ANNIVERSARY!!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET!!!"

        Papyrus was trying really hard not to allow his magic to run rampant as his anger increased constantly.

        "OH DEAR ME! I forgot! Come back inside I will have my chief's prepare something special for you and I!" Mettaton beamed at him as if it really didn't matter that it was a special occasion.

        It was then that Papyrus's anger hit an all time high,

        "NO! WE ARE DONE METTATON! I AM TIRED OF BEING YOUR SECOND THOUGHT! MY BROTHER WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BAG OF BOLTS!"

        Papyrus then left not even giving Mettaton time to even process that they had just broken up all he wanted to do was go home.

                                                                                        (Back to Present)

        Papyrus didn't know why but he told Sia all that happened while his head rested on top of hers as he spoke,

        "I am not sure why I told you, human... Maybe I was not good enough for him..."

        Papyrus muttered the last part to himself, however, Sia heard it and her magic began to fluctuate wildly her body slowly began to disintegrate at a rapid pace leaving only her skeleton, her eyes were replaced with blue and purple lights with flames coming from each eye socket. Papyrus jumped slightly when he noticed her magic and stared at her in awe, it was then he noticed that his bones were heating up and his magic seemed to not want to stop exiting his body. Sia then raised her claw like bone hand up to her face before clenching it into a fist. Sia then began to make her way to the door intent on turning the robot that had hurt her friend to scrap metal.

        "HUMAN... STOP..."

        Sia froze when she heard Papyrus panting, while holding a pillow to his crouch, she turned completely around her purple magic made up her short hair while her blue magic made up her human like body. It was then that she noticed Papyrus's left eye glowing as well as his chest, before Sia could ask what was wrong Papyrus quickly panted out,

        "HUMAN... YOU HAVE CAUSED ME TO... GO INTO HEAT!!!"

        Sia frowned before asking," What do you mean?"

        Papyrus could feel the heat in his bones rise, he could also smell Sia's natural scent mixed with something that he couldn't place. He was panting heavily, his reddish orange tongue exited his mouth as he licked his teeth, his red eyes stayed on her as if she was a god to him. He threw the pillow to the side and began to approach her, lust filling his being, however, just as he reached for her. Something flickered in her eyes that made him pause, it was fear, something that she never showed him or any other monster that she might have encountered. Papyrus clenched his fist, forcing his more primal instinct down before he began to back away as he spoke,

        "HUMAN... ALL MONSTERS GO THROUGH THIS ONCE A MONTH... DURING THIS TIME WE... HAVE THE URGE... TO FIND A MATE... AND MATE WITH THEM UNTIL THEY BEAR OUR OFFSPRING... MY BROTHER AND I HAVE IT WORSE... SIMPLY BECAUSE WE BOTH HOUSE SO MUCH... MAGIC..."

        Sia frowned before she began to allow her body to become human again, however, once she was back to being her old self she looked at Papyrus. He had his hands clenched to his side, panting heavily as sweat dripped from his forehead. Sia could tell that she was now in a difficult position, she had choose between helping Papyrus or leaving until his heat was done. From what she could hear in Papyrus's voice it was a painful thing to go through, but to help Papyrus would mean diving into memories and possible sensations that she had no desire to revisit. This choice she knew would possible change their strange friendship.... but she knew what she had to do...


	4. When things... HEAT up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN PLEASE DON'T READ! CHILDREN UNDER 18 SHOULD NOT READ THIS! READING DESCREATION IS ADVISED! ENJOY!

(WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ! KIDDIES LEAVE NOW THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!)

        Sia approached Papyrus before removing her glasses placing them onto the dresser next to the bed before slowly turning to face him. Papyrus watched Sia with lustful eyes as he watched her every move, Sia then reached up to her shirt, unbuttoning it slowly as soon as it was completely unbuttoned she allowed her shirt to fall to the ground. When it hit the ground she forgot her I-pod was inside, causing it to turn on and begin to play a song. Sia noticed that Papyrus's magic that was emanating from his left eye became stronger. Sia began to slowly walk around Papyrus allowing her hands to gently tease him over his clothed torso. It was the beginning of the song began to play,

(B.O.A - Scream)

(Underneath a setting sun

Something wicked your way comes

Who am I? Just a dream

Sent to take you, shake you, make you scream)

 

        Sia the stood in front of Papyrus, placing her hands on his cheek bones before sliding them down his exposed spine. She then trailed her hands down his arms before pushing down his gloves. Papyrus instantly got the hint, he reached up and seductively took off his gloves with his fanged teeth. Sia watched as she licked her lips, as soon his second glove hit the floor, Sia quickly pushed him onto his bed. As soon as his back hit the back of the bed Papyrus quickly tried to sit up but was pinned down as Sia began to straddle his hips and began to crawl up to him. Her nipples hardened as they trailed along his "armor" Papyrus watched, feeling his magic respond stronger, he allowed his reddish orange tongue out of his mouth to lick the top of his teeth.

        As soon as Sia saw her chance, slamming her lips on his teeth, she forced his mouth opened allowing their tongues to play with each other. As Sia pulled away for air there was a bit of spittle connecting them, Papyrus used his hand to break the connection before he quickly removed the top half of his "battle armor" and boots all the while Sia sat in his lap. Sia watched as lust rushed through her body as he became as bare as she was and the music continued to play making it hotter.

(Try to see - there - behind my eyes

Be in me - ah - you're hypnotized

Such a moon - rare - we shouldn't waste

Very soon - ah - I'll have a taste)

        Sia jumped slightly when she suddenly felt Papyrus's hand on her hips, he had begun to grind his pelvis up into her's. Sia moaned as she felt his hardened dick through his pants before she knew it, she was on her back, Papyrus's teeth back upon her lips, his tongue forcing her mouth open allowing their tongues to dance once again. As they passionately kissed, Papyrus continued to grind his clothed erection into Sia's panty covered core, both moaned at the contact before they broke apart panting once again. Papyrus quickly used the moment to move one of his hands to trace Sia's lips, which she gave a gentle kiss to his distal phalange, he then traced downward toward her breast, he circled her nipple before he leaned down and gave it a tentative lick. Sia moans as she felt the tingling sensation of magic against her body, she arched up offering more of her breast to Papyrus.

(Should I let you awaken?

I can't resist!

Look around you

You're forsaken)

        Papyrus began to suck on her breast while being mindful of his sharp teeth, he would gently bite which would cause Sia to pant and moan.

        "Papyrus..." She moaned out his name with a sultry tone.

        Papyrus turned his red eye lights to watch her reactions to what he was doing before switching to her other breast giving it the same attention before began to trail down Sia's stomach leaving little nips here and there. Sia watched as Papyrus reached the edge of her panties before he ripped them from her body. Sia clenched her eyes shut as soon as she felt an old, dark memory begin to rear it's ugly head, as soon as she let out a deep breath she heard Papyrus speak in a rare soft tone,

        "Sia..."

        Sia's eyes popped opened she found herself staring at in Papyrus's eyes that had softened in concern before more could be said Sia gave him a soft smile before kissing him quickly. As she pulled back she had a sultry smirk coating her face, she flipped them so she was on top and straddling his hips.

(You scream

But there's nobody to hear

It doesn't matter

It's only you and me and all of your fears

So scream

A Halloween serenade

Illusions shattered

Wait 'till you're really afraid

You're gunna - ah - ah! )

        

        Sia then began to undo Papyrus's pants, Papyrus sat up helping her take off his pants, revealing his reddish orange ecto-dick. Sia licked her lips before gently pushing Papyrus back down onto his back, she leaned over, placing a kiss on his teeth once again their tongues entangled with each other. While they kissed Sia aligned the tip of him to her wet opening before she gently began to slide down onto him. They both broke apart, Sia moaned, while Papyrus's hands instantly went, to grip her hips as he bottomed out into her, Sia stayed still for a moment trying to savor the feeling of him inside her. While Papyrus gritted his teeth before he gently began to thrust up into Sia, which caused her to gasp in surprise before she began to move with him.

(Run and hide - please - from my embrace

In the night - ah - I love a chase

Tell me no - tease - before we kiss

Nice and slow - ah - I live for this)

        As Sia slammed herself down onto Papyrus, he could fell his magic reach the maximum limit as he panted out with a slight growl,

        "H- Human... Change...."

        Sia looked down at Papyrus in surprise at his request before she hesitated for a moment allowing Papyrus to flip them so she was on the bottom and he was on top.

        "Do it!" Papyrus growled out as he slowly began to thrust in and out of her. Sia let out a small growl of her own as she tried to thrust her hips to have him deeper in her but he wasn't having it. Using one hand he held down her hips with a firm grip while he used his other to pin her arms up by her wrists. Sia knew that she was cornered, closing her eyes she allowed her magic to release fully, as her flesh began to disappear leaving only bone and magic behind Papyrus quickly began give Sia pleasure knowing the process of her releasing her magic was and extremely painful thing to do. As soon as Sia was finished, red eye lights were met with a blue and purple eye lights, Papyrus nearly purred in delight as he felt Sia tighten around him, looking down he could see that her magic had created a Ecto- vagina that he was nestled in.

        Sia watched as Papyrus smirked before she had time to process anything her legs were hoisted up her knees were resting on the elbows of Papyrus's arms. 

(Should I let you remember?

I can't resist!

Gunna haunt you forever)

        "Prepare yourself, my sweet..." Papyrus purred before he pulled out and slammed himself into Sia. 

        Sia nearly screamed as pleasure ripped through her very being, not realizing that her SOUL showed through her ribs as well as Papyrus's white inverted heart. Their SOUL's began to hum in time with the thrusting of Papyrus's hips. 

(You scream

But there's nobody to hear

It doesn't matter

It's only you and me and all of your fears

So scream

A Halloween serenade

Illusions shattered

Wait 'till you're really afraid

You're gunna - ah - ah!)

        Papyrus began to plow into Sia, hitting her G-spot with accuracy all Sia could was grip the back of his shoulder blades as she felt her walls begin to clench around Papyrus. Papyrus was red faced and panting as he thrusted into her his hand reached up and began to play with her breast.

(Underneath the setting sun

Something wicked your way comes

Who am I? Just a dream

Sent to take you, shake you, make you scream

 

Try to see - deep - behind my eyes

Destiny - ah - won't be denied

Don't you know - sweet - you're what I need

Flesh and bone - ah - you're gunna bleed

 

Should I let you awaken?

I can't resist!

Look around you

You're forsaken)

        At the dual sensations, Sia let out a loud moan along with Papyrus's name, after a few more thrust's Sia could feel Papyrus empty himself into her. He fell on top of her, their sweaty skeletal bodies lay on each other for the moment before she could felt him harden once again inside of her. Sia's eye sockets widened slightly as Papyrus raised himself onto his forearms, smirking as he said,

        "READY FOR ROUND 2 MY SWEET?"

        Sia faced morphed into a challenging smirk as she replied back,

        "Come on than sugar! Show me how you do it."

        Soon they began their lustful dance once again as the song continued onward.

(You scream

But there's nobody to hear

It doesn't matter

It's only you and me and all of your fears

So scream

A Halloween serenade

Illusions shattered

Wait 'till you're really afraid

You're gunna - ah - ah!

 

You scream

But there's nobody to hear

It doesn't matter

It's only you and me and all of your fears

So scream

A Halloween serenade

Illusions shattered

Wait 'till your really afraid 

You're gunna - ah - ah!)


	5. Update

Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for favoritIng me and alerting to my story along with the wonderful reviews. So just let yall know what's happening. I do plan on updating my pitch black series, I also moved once again this time I am living with my aunt so it's a better environment for myself. Also if you want to leave me comments regarding any of my stories or just want to make comments my Tumblr is miss-novelist. Please don't hesitate to talk to me. Anyway thanks again guys and gals!

Shinku130


	6. The Dark Matter of my mind

Hello. I am here to apologize for disappointing you dear readers once again… unfortunately, I am having some issues with my writing… because of this I had a sort of a mental breakdown yesterday to the point I was in tears. To explain my brain and my creativity for new chapters are different. First it depends on what I am watching or doing at the time to get inspiration, however it seemed that no matter what I do nor wrote it seemed it was never good enough. Its also hard to write at work because where I work it doesn't have any positivity and its just too much drama… I can't afford to change to a new job because I need the money to help not only my family who I am currently staying with but my bills have to be paid. Its hard when I write on the computer and when I write on paper. Secondly I jump around alot from genre to genre. From games to anime… however whatever I seemed interested in nobody seemed interested nor cared on what I write… that hurts a lot especially when I don't have a lot of friends to begin with. I am sure some of you are reading this and thinking, ‘ Oh god here we. Go another whiny writer… ‘ I am not writing this to whine nor complain. Its to show that I am human and I am in a dark place right now… if you are reading this just to troll (or report me. (Fanfiction. Net)) then just save us time and don't bother posting a comment. I will ignore it. I just wanted to tell you all about my sadness and my depression and how my mind has been taken by the dark matter. To those who have read this to the end I thank you all for the support. As much as I hate to do this I am putting my writings on a kind of permanent hiatus. If you want me to write you something or have suggestion please feel free to message me. I am just not sure how long this will last… I am just in a dark place. Thanks again everyone for reading this.


End file.
